1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to plumbing systems for use in marine vessels, in general, and to plumbing systems which incorporate through-hull units with mounting nuts, together with ball valves, tail pipes, elbows and similar components, in particular.
2. Prior Art
There are many types of plumbing systems and components used in marine vessels. One such system is a through-hull connector and devices which are used in connection with marine vessels. For the most part, the prior art through-hull connectors are made of bronze or other exotic materials which are utilized in order to reduce corrosion or the like. Obviously, many types of materials are not acceptable for this reason alone.
In addition, the through-hull connection is frequently connected to valves and/or other plumbing system devices inside the vessel. These valves and plumbing devices are, typically, fabricated of the same material as the through-hull connector. These devices tend, therefore, to be quite heavy. In order to have adequate strength, the devices, including the plumbing components, tend to become awkward, bulky and expensive. In addition, these components are, generally, attached to the inner end of the through-hull unit. In the past, these components have created an unacceptably large leverage ratio on the through-hull and/or the couplings. This leads to an unsafe condition due to potential rupture of the system in the event of accidental side loads from people falling, shifting of stores at sea, or the like.
Prior attempts to replace these components with lightweight materials such as plastic or the like have been unsuccessful because of strength problems. That is, even with high-strength plastics, the leverage of the inner portion on the through-hull (or the connection thereto) is too high to allow the through-hull to support the required loads.
Moreover, in the past, the known plumbing systems, including existing ball valves and the like, have been relatively large and cumbersome. This has required the devices and components to be mounted in a fashion which required a substantial amount of space in the interior of a vessel. Inasmuch as most vessels are cramped for space, this became an undesirable feature of the devices.
Consequently, it is highly desirable to have an improved plumbing system, including the mounting devices and the various components which can be associated therewith, to effect improved design and operational aspects in tight spaces.